enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Leningradball
Autonomous Federal republican city state under the supervision of United Russian Federationball |personality = |language = Russian |type = * Slavic |affilation = Russiaball |religion = Orthodox Christanity Atheism |friends = Rival, but is of a nice guy United Russian Federationball (a little) Eastern States of Americaball |enemies = [[United Russian Federationball|'FUCKNUT WHO KILLED MY DADDA']] (almost always) Hong Kongball (in business only) Komi Kingdomball |likes =my dad, vodka, Lenin, immigrants, tight spaces |hates=being considered weak, being called a rump state |intospace=yes, and also into first |food=bread, vodka, borsch, kasha |bork= rossiya rossiya |status=does anyone even recognize me?|notes = Russian Hong Kong}} Leningradball, officially known as the Republic of Leningradball, is an autonomous city of United Russian Federationball. In fact, he is so autonomous that others think that he is of into independence. He uses his dad's flag. He feels uncomfortable being called "Leninise", so he prefers being called "Russian". His economy is highly independent from Russia's and in fact, most of his imports are from the West. He uses the Russian Ruble (₽) as currency, because that is what Russia told him to do. He has a large number of immigrants in his clay. Most are refugees who were once supporters of the Russian Republic, but there are still lots of people coming from Indian states , Chinaball, and some from the ESA. He has a standing army of 7 thousand troops, but he prefers keeping it small, because he can rely on Russia to defend him ,even if he hates him. History After his dad, Russian Republicball died after donating too much blood to his brothers so that they can form United Russian Federationball, the city of Leningrad was the only city that remained independent. This was because his leaders were against uniting with Siberiaball. After huge threats from Russia, Leningradball decided to act like some kind of European Hong Kong. Then he became an "SAR" of Russia, but unlike his cousins there, his economy is mostly made up of Western investments. Relatonships Friends * Hong Kongball - Best friend probably... from Asia. Is of my rival when it is into business, but i feel ok with him. We like wasting my money in his casinos... wait, nevermind... in Macau's casino. Into buddies, and we are both Western fans. I just cant get a skyscraper as tall as his though, but at least i have 9 skyscrapers in my clay. * Eastern States of Americaball - Investor and of my financier probably. He likes sending tourists to my clay, and I like how he of give me a Disneyland. And I know that he does not hate Russians anymore....... well, at least not me. Neutral * United Russian Federationball - He is of ok, but he is of control freak. Sometimes, though. Enemies * Komi Kingdomball - Thinks he is of so strong but cant even into of handlings Russia. What a poor wannabe. Gallery Rusvsamerica.jpg Category:Countryballs Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Republic Category:Cityball Category:Vodka Category:Democracy Category:Slavic Category:East Europe Category:Europe Category:Cityballs of United Russian Federationball Category:Autonomous